Ya no llores por mí
by Riw-DarkUsagii
Summary: CartmanxKenny.Mi primer songfic, denle una oportunidad. Cartman no soporta estar sin Kenny, pero el rubio de alguna manera le dira que todo estara bien... MAL SUMMARY.


**Mi primer Songfic, tened compasion de mi.**

**CartmanxKenny, tal vez a muchos no les guste esta pareja...solo creo que se ven adorables.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen Matt Stone & Trey Parker.**

**Aclaracion: los versos de la cancion entre comillas simulan lo que kenny diria.**

* * *

Erick Cartman se encontraba en el panteón de South Park, estaba sentando en una tumba en especial, la acaricio y después miro las hermosas flores amarillas que dejo en ellas.

_Yo te extrañare, tenlo por seguro  
fueron tantos bellos y malos momentos que vivimos juntos  
los detalles, las pequeñas cosas  
lo que parecía no importante  
son las que más invaden mi mente al recordarte..._

"Kenneth McCormick", eso decía en la lapida, Kenny había muerto trágicamente en un accidente automovilístico. Sus amigos y familiares se despidieron de él, el más afectado había sido Cartman… ¿La razón? Cartman amaba a Kenny con todo su corazón, se lo había dicho y Kenny al parecer sentía lo mismo por él. Fueron pareja por un tiempo, en secreto… paneaban decírselo a sus amigos y familiares, era un amor tan puro…no podían ocultarlo más…

_Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo para verte de nuevo  
para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte  
mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo  
que Dios te ha llamado para estar a Su lado  
así El lo quiso  
pero yo nunca pensé que doliera tanto…_

Las lagrimas de Cartman empezaron a brotar lentamente, le dolía demasiado, a veces solo quería quitarse la vida, no podía vivir sin Kenny, el lo había sido todo para él. Miro al cielo…empezaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve, en un momento ya todo el panteón estaba pintado de blanco… nieve…tan pura como el… Cartman lo juraba, a veces sentía que Kenny le hablaba…

"_Ya no llores por mí  
yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz  
donde existe paz, donde no hay maldad  
donde puedo descansar  
no llores por mí  
es tan bello aquí (nunca imagine)  
quiero que seas feliz, que te vaya bien  
y cuando te toque partir espero verte aquí"_

Una brisa, muy diferente a las ráfagas de aire frio típicas de South Park, abrazo a Cartman. Esta se sentía tan extraña, el aire revolvía su cabello, como Kenny lo hacía, le acariciaba las mejillas. Las lágrimas de Cartman salieron de nuevo pero esta vez sonrió.

-Kenny…-susurro.

_Yo te extrañare, tenlo por seguro  
¿Como pensar que la vida puede terminar en un segundo?  
La vida es polvo, puede esparcirse en un momento  
nada trajiste, nada te llevaras  
solo lo que había dentro…_

-Kenny…te extraño tanto…-dijo abrazándose a sí mismo, llorando. La ráfaga de viento lo abrazo de nuevo, era el… era Kenny. Le acaricio las mejillas de nuevo y un rayo de luz cayó en el...era mágico…

_Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo para verte de nuevo  
para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte  
mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo  
que Dios te ha llamado para estar a Su lado  
así El lo quiso  
pero yo nunca pensé que doliera tanto…_

Cartman se quedo atónito ante aquel espectáculo tan maravilloso. La ráfaga lo ajito, haciendo que este dejara de llorar.

-jeje...de acuerdo amor mío…ya no llorare…- este sonrió mirando al cielo y se limpio las lagrimas tranquilizándose un poco. Se acercó a la tumba y acaricio las flores- ¿te gustan? Sé que eran tus favoritas… son hermosas como tu Kenny.- La flores se movieron ligeramente, el viento las movía… las acariciaba, unos cuentos pétalos se cayeron y fueron arrastrados por el viento.- te gustaron-sonrió feliz viendo como los pétalos se alejaban.

_"Ya no llores por mí  
yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz  
donde existe paz (existe paz),  
donde no hay maldad (no hay maldad)  
donde puedo descansar  
no llores por mí  
es tan bello aquí (nunca imagine)  
quiero que seas feliz, que te vaya bien  
y cuando te toque partir espero verte aquí…"_

La ráfaga de viento loa acaricio una vez más, Cartman cerró los ojos y vio el hermoso rostro de Kenny, le sonreía dulcemente y pudo oír su voz. "te amo Erick… nos volveremos a ver".

-Kenny… yo también te amo- abrió los ojos y el viento dejo de sentirse, Kenny había estado ahí con él. El tenía razón, estarían juntos de nuevo… esperaría, por el. El castaño miro de nuevo al cielo. Empezó a caminar directo a su casa, dispuesto a dormir un poco, por primera vez en días lo aria con tranquilidad.

_Yo te extrañare... Tenlo por seguro..._

* * *

**Espero les aya gustado, muy triste ya se.**

**pero no se preocupen, Kenny y Cartman estan juntos, no fisicamente,pero lo estan.**


End file.
